


Ripples (In the Stream of Time)

by waywardmuse



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Ten Year Bazooka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmuse/pseuds/waywardmuse
Summary: Some changes in a timeline create big effects. Other events barely shift.The ten year bazooka allows for a glimpse of the new future...





	Ripples (In the Stream of Time)

Tsuna doesn’t see how it happened.

Sure, today has been suspiciously calm, with Gokudera and Haru came over to do homework (and to eat the castella gifted to Nana from a college friend).  He’s not sure where Reborn went but suspects the hitman made himself scarce since Bianchi is flipping through wedding magazines again.

There is no reason to worry but a sense of foreboding leaves Tsuna tense, barely able to concentrate on his math worksheet, much to Haru’s annoyance.

He tries to keep his gaze to the table, covered with mess of pens, worksheets, empty plates, and forks. Maybe if he makes no sudden movements the pair will find something to fight about and leave him alone.

“Come on Tsuna, you can do this one! It’s like the problem from last week, remember with the apples?”

“Don’t push the Tenth, woman! He knows the answer!”

Tsuna winces at the fawning. “Maybe a few more minutes--”

And then it happens.

One moment, Lambo and Ipin chase each around the room—Ipin’s glasses are missing again and she’s shouting about broccoli monsters—and, like usual, Lambo ends up crying.

And then the ten year bazooka comes out.

Ipin doesn't let up on her suddenly armed broccoli-foe and a kick sends Lambo and the bazooka flying into Haru.

Smoke covers the room and Tsuna coughs, wiping at his eyes to clear his vision.

Haru stands up in the smoke and even before the smoke fully dissipates, Tsuna knows by her presence that this isn’t the Haru from the present; she radiates a confidence beyond her middle school self. As the smoke clears, Tsuna can see she has changed quite a bit. Her hair is short and she certainly looks like an adult in a well-fitted dark grey suit and green button-up shirt. She’s shot up quite a few centimeters but some of that is from heeled boots.

Something sets Tsuna on edge and a stray glance at her hands reveals _rings_.

Box rings.

Tsuna only saw the future Haru briefly—and he was distracted by Kyoko and the whole time travel mess to begin with—but he’s certain those are new.

New to him, at least.

Did something they do change the future in more ways than expected?

Haru catches his eyes and squeals. “Tsuna! I forgot how adorable you look at this age!”

“Uh, thanks?” Tsuna rubs the back of his head. Behind him, Ipin and Lambo bounce on his bed, already distracted again.

“Oh, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen Nana’s house! Look at little Ipin! Little Lambo! Little Gok—you!” Her face goes red with anger.

Gokudera crosses his arms. “Yeah, me. What, forgetting me in your old age, hag?”

“Tsuna sent me to Milan so I couldn’t kill you...but if I kill you now, you’ll never be able to steal my cake!” She yells and grabs a fork from the table, brandishing it towards Gokudera.

“This is over a fucking cake? Woah,” Gokudera jumps back, nearly to the wall as Haru jabs the fork at him.

“Haru, he hasn’t done anything yet.” Tsuna tries, keeping his distance. He can’t tell what kind of rings she has but he knows he’s seen Flames on her once when Reborn shot her and Kyoko with Dying Will Bullets. He can’t remember what type Haru has.

“Yet is the key word!”

“I’ll buy you another cake, if it will make you stop yelling.” Gokudera rolls his eyes.

“The cake was made by Kyoko!” Haru screams, jumping on the table. “She made me chestnut cake...it was for our anniversary! ”

She tosses the fork and it would have landed in Gokudera’s forehead instead of the wall if he hadn’t ducked.

“What are you going to do with a fork, you crazy lady!?” Gokudera shouts back.

Haru grins suddenly—and, oh, Tsuna has seen many terrifying smiles since he met Reborn—and lifts up her hand, as if beckoning.

Tsuna crosses the room, Dying Will Flames igniting as he shoves Gokudera out of the way just in time to avoid _a bolt of lightning_. The wall plaster around the fork explodes, showering the pair and giving Tsuna’s room a new room-to-hallway window.

When the dust settles, Haru is back to her normal age. “What happened to you guys? I was in Italy a moment ago, it was so cool!”

Gokudera chokes on the dust. “You—future you—just tried to kill me!”

“What? I wouldn’t. Wait,” Haru pauses, eyes narrowing and hands on her hip. “What did you do, octopus head!?”

“Me? You tried to kill me!”

“I’m sure I had a good reason!”

Tsuna tries to catch his breath, his mind stuck on the very thought of Haru’s Flames.

As if his already destructive group of friends needed a boost...Haru on her own can be terrifying enough. But with Lightning Flames…

Reborn’s voice echoes through his memory, _“Lightning...one that harshly strikes everything.”_

Tsuna groans and rolls away from Gokudera, ignoring the pile of crumbled drywall and hiding his face in his hands.

“Tenth?” Gokudera says, and Tsuna can practically sense the hovering.

Haru chimes in. “Tsuna, do you need help getting up?”

“I think I am going to stay down here for a while.”

For a brief time, Tsuna really had thought maybe he could escape some of the weirdness after returning to the present.

Future Haru’s visit makes him very much doubt that.

What’s next, Kyoko with Sun Flames? His mother with Mist Flames?

And he had just gotten over nightmares of the future!

**Author's Note:**

> Am I ever going to be over how the girls got regulated to just emotional support in the future arc, with no hint of being awesome, mafia or otherwise, in the future? No. 
> 
> And was I implying a certain relationship in the future? Yes.


End file.
